Wolfgang Howlerson
I do not physically own Wolfgang. He is an Animal Crossing villager. Wolfgang Puck Howlerson is son of the late Freya Howlerson. He's husband to Whitney Howlerson, father of Lobo Howlerson and the adopted brother to Mariah Westham/Walkman Harris and Steve Harris, and the adopted uncle to Steven Junior and Kristen Harris. He's seen as grumpy with a simple house. In Perfection and the Hacker 1, he lives over the bridge, right by Steve. Steve tries to make friends with Wolfgang but the two have an on-off relationship. One moment, they're friends. The next, Wolfgang is off with Mariah. At times, they can't stand each other; but after Wolfgang's hospitilization, Steve makes amends with the wolf. Why is Wolfgang shown as a famous author in the series? I decided to have Wolfgang act as me. Like he be the author of Perfection and the Hacker. The hypothetical situation is that after the final chapter of PATH 1, Wolfgang decided to publish Perfection and the Hacker as a novelization of their crazy 2011 adventure. Perfection and the Hacker's Plot and Wolfgang's Role in It. (There are spoilers below!) Wolfgang isn't featured until Steve moves in. Wolfgang meets Steve and sees the generators. He's the first one to tell Mariah of Steve's presence in North Creek. He says he feels awkward in Mariah's house because it's so perfect and he feels he's messing something up. That doesn't mean Mariah yells at Wolfgang or constantly cleans up after him. It just means that Wolfgang is insecure and feels awkward easier. After Steve gets his new generators and messes up the town, Wolfgang and Mariah break in and smash Steve's generators while he's gone. However, Wolfgang leaves a hair behind and that's how Steve knows it was him and Mariah. When Bob invades North Creek and attacks Nookington's, Wolfgang jumps in front of Nook, receiving the boomerang wound and falling on broken glass. He is rushed to Jader Memorial hospital and was thought he would die. However, the doctor embarassedly admits that there was a mix-up in the files. Wolfgang is relieved and goes home. That's where he meets Steve and the three reconcile their differences and slowly become good friends. Wolfgang, when testifying in Bob's trial, shows the entire jury his boomerang scar. When the group is all down at the county municipal hall, Wolfgang is having a visit with his mother. When he does visit the governor and asks he release Steve, Shrunk and Kicks, the governor avoids the subject, telling Wolfgang's Kicks' true colors: he's a serial killer. For the rest of the time, Wolfgang doesn't have an active spot. While Mariah is saving Steve and discovering Shrunk's body and the fire rages on Animal Haven, he's worrying about Steve, standing in the pouring rain and then sitting with Celeste having tea. Then, Blathers interrupts him and Celeste saying a county helicopter is landing in front of the museum. The helicopter with Steve and Mariah. After that, Wolfgang is invited to the picnic in Chapter 52 and that's the end of Perfection and the Hacker. I got the title and included the title in the chapter when Wolfgang said "Perfection and the Hacker" was his little nickname for those two. He didn't say they were dating but it sounded like they were. Or they were just really good friends. On the picnic, Wolfgang witnessed Steve either asking Mariah to be his girlfriend or his wife. ~Perfection and the Hacker 2's Plot and Wolfgang's Role in It (There are spoilers below!) Wolfgang is shown as the author of Perfection and the Hacker 1. In reality, Liv909 is the author of Perfection and the Hacker 1. However, she uses Wolfgang and the popularity of the story to give the Harris-Howlerson fame. Many years have passed. Shortly after the ending of Perfection and the Hacker 1, Wolfgang met and started dating a white wolf named Whitney. In Perfection and the Hacker 2, they are married and have a young son Lobo. Wolfgang and Whitney are living in a separate house but they visit the Harrises (Steve and Mariah) often. He considers the two humans as his brother and sister. Despite not being related, the Harrises and Howlersons make it work and they form their own family. In the beginning of the story, Wolfgang's son goes to school. While Wolfgang is an author, he also works at the giveaway Steve owns. They are both top managers at the company. He is shown as a busy man, but never too busy for his family. He isn't very active and is shown, once again, as the sidekick in the whole scenario. When Kristen goes missing, he does take matters into his own hands and tries to deal with the security guards. When Kristen is shot and died, Wolfgang is very disappointed. Kristen was his niece. She may not have been related to him physically but he loved her. Seeing her go was heartbreaking and the whole family had to deal with her loss. His wife Whitney was a star actress in the movie series Agent Rosa. She was always very busy and never had time. Her extravagant thinking and spending hurt others sometimes. In one particular case, she had gone overboard with the shopping and maxed out all the credit cards. Within a matter of weeks, the Howlerson family was in heavy debt. She harbored the secret and agreed to sell everything as long as she would leave. She ran away from home in the car and was writing a letter to Wolfgang. She wasn't paying attention to her driving and ran straight into a car bomb, set by BRICK. Her letter floated out the window and was found later, as evidence. Wolfgang was again stunned by such a terrible loss. He made sure to protect his son, by pulling him out of school. However, Principal Lyle Bigsby refused to let Lobo leave because he believed the young cub had potential. Wolfgang got angry at the principal and smacked him in the face, resulting in Wolfgang and Lobo not being allowed back at Smithville Academy. As a sideplot, Liv909 included the fact that Wolfgang and Whitney used to have a nanny named Melba (the koala). Melba cared for Lobo in his young age and was nurturing and maternal to him. Whitney felt threatened by Melba so she had Wolfgang fire her. Melba flipped out and said that Whitney wasn't a caring mother. In a way of coping and struggle, Liv909 made the two run into each other outside the school. While Melba has moved on by marrying a man named Gonzo and having a son together named Ozzy, Wolfgang can't move on and the flashback of their argument that day haunts him. When Troy escaped from prison and random BRICK thugs were loose, Wolfgang kept the family composed in the basement. At Whitney's funeral, Wolfgang crudely announces that he's running for mayor. He wants to beat out Mayor Tortimer because the old tortoise is doing nothing to protect the citizens of North Creek. Secretly, he wants to gain more power, give Steve more of an influence in government and other giveaway-related work things. However, he does want to protect the citizens from BRICK and do something about the crime and imminent danger. Although Wolfgang's role is smaller, it is still influential and major in the whole plot development of the Perfection and the Hacker series.